El guardaespaldas
by KariRH
Summary: Cat Noir decidió ser el guardaespaldas de Marinette. Él será su sombra. Pero ¿cómo Marinette podrá ser Ladybug si su guardaespaldas es Cat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

Después de pensarlo mucho. Chat Noir decidió ser el guardaespaldas de Marinette. Él será su sombra. Ella es demasiado especial para él.

Gabriel envió a Adrien a un curso para mejorar su inglés a Inglaterra por dos semanas. Solo el tiempo suficiente para mejorar su pronunciación un poco. Adrien logró escapar teniendo a su doble en Inglaterra. Ahora, tenía dos semanas para proteger a Marinette y ayudar a Ladybug a salvar Francia.

Solo necesitaba comida y un lugar para estar. Decidió rentar una habitación cerca de la escuela y de la casa de Marinette. Tenía todo bajo control, si tan solo supiera quien es Ladybug.

Decidió ir a su balcón. Ella estaba diseñando algo. Ella se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna. Se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí y salió.

-Princesa, he decidido ser tu guardaespaldas.

* * *

Marinette estaba triste después de escuchar en la escuela que Adrien dejaría París por dos semanas. Ella intentó despedirse, pero no pudo. Así que ella decidió crear algo para regalarle cuando regrese.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se sorprendió cuando Chat Noir estaba en su balcón. Ella ocultó rápidamente las fotos de Adrien en caso de que Chat Noir quisiera comer galletas con ella.

La primera cosa que él dijo fue que sería su guardaespaldas y ella estaba sorprendida. Estas dos semanas serían más largas de lo esperado.

-Chat Noir... ¡Qué chistoso! ¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Marinette a Chat Noir.

-No estoy bromeando, princesa. Estoy preocupado por ti -Chat Noir respondió.

-Oh… Pero tienes que ayudar a Ladybug y no estoy en peligro.

-Seré tu sombra, no me notarás. Estoy solo debido a que mi familia dejó la ciudad.

Ella se dio cuenta que probablemente él no tenía un lugar para quedarse, después de todo, él era una persona también.

-Está bien, gatito. Te daré muchos postres, pero no creo que seguirme será buena idea -respondió Marinette esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-No puedo estar más de cinco minutos, pero seguiré cada movimiento tuyo. Me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que desde mañana seré tu guardaespaldas en las sombras.

Chat Noir se fue y Marinette empezó a preocuparse. ¿Cómo sería Ladybug si Chat Noir es su guardaespaldas?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota. Este capítulo tiene spoilers del episodio Feast. Por favor, no lo leas si no has visto el episodio. Además, menciones sobre Weredad.

* * *

Adrien sabía ropa usar para ser el guardaespaldas de Marinette. Él será Banana Noir. Pragg se reía con él (¿o de él?). Un chistoso plátano que seguía a una adolescente era lo más divertido que había visto.

Adrien había observado su balcón durante horas esperando si Marinette saldría. También tenía un guardaespaldas, y solía ser observado. Entonces, no era raro que estuviera viendo a su protegida durante horas, ¿verdad?

Después de unas horas, la vio pasar el rato con Alya y Nino. El plátano los seguía. Marinette se dio cuenta de que era Chat Noir. Pero como Alya y Nino estaban entrenando, también se dieron cuenta de que tenían un seguidor.

-Marinette, no quiero asustarte, pero este hombre plátano te ha estado siguiendo -Alya dijo, preocupada. Nino estaba listo para pelear con él.

-Oh, no te preocupes, es Chat Noir. Tiene la idea de ser mi guardaespaldas, está encubierto con ese disfraz -Marinette dijo, tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-Desearía que Adrien estuviera aquí, incluso podríamos pasar el rato con Chat Noir-, dijo Nino más relajado.

Banana Noir decidió esconderse lejos, Nino era uno que podía descubrir su verdadera identidad.

-Bueno, al menos Luka estará con nosotros en el cine -dijo Alya guiñando un ojo a Marinette.

Luka caminaba hacia ellos con una flor en sus manos. Adrien ... quiero decir que Banana Noir estaba confundido. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Celos? Decidió estar en la última fila del cine mientras sus amigos miraban una película. Si tan solo pudiera estar allí como Adrien.

* * *

Luka observó a un hombre de plátano en el último archivo mirando a Marinette. Le susurró a ella.

-Oye, ¿te estaba molestando?.

-Ohh, no te preocupes, es Chat Noir, él dijo que él es mi guardaespaldas a partir de ahora.

-Creo que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, parece que también le gustas.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso. Lo conocí antes, ¡y él es realmente agradable!

Luka sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que un superhéroe también era una competencia. Tal vez incluso Viperion podría ser el guardaespaldas de Marinette. Él sonrió con ese pensamiento. Debería preguntarle a Ladybug sobre esto la próxima vez.

* * *

Adrien estaba triste, no sabía por qué, pero Marinette parece feliz con ellos. Decidió caminar solo, pero un grupo de niños trató de hacerlo caer. Tenía suficiente de Banana Noir. Tal vez si Marinette miraba su hermoso rostro, ella también podría pasar el rato con él. Compró una máscara y decidió usar ropa negra.

Cuando Marinette llegó a casa, vio a un gatito mirando la luna. Le habían guardado postres para él.

-¡Kitty, fuiste muy gracioso con tu disfraz!- Marinette dijo alegremente.

-¡Oh, Marinette, no me di cuenta de que tienes novio, ¡lo siento! -dijo Chat Noir triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No, no tengo novio! -dijo una sorprendida Marinette.

-¿De verdad?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza. Chat Noir estaba feliz de nuevo.

Era suficiente que a Ladybug le gustara alguien más. Entonces, Marinette no tenía novio. Después de todo, Chat Noir sabe que ella estaba enamorada de él y era su fan. Decidió invitar a Marinette al mismo balcón cuando tuvo la sorpresa de Ladybug. Pasaron una hora hablando de Banana Noir y de lo difícil que es ser guardaespaldas.

Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, alguien les tomó fotos y las publicó en las redes sociales. En pocas horas, todos en París pensaron que Chat Noir estaba saliendo con Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Nota. Espero que te guste. Banana Noir fue muy divertido. Definitivamente creo que Viperion también será un guardaespaldas increíble. Déjame un comentario si te gusta.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! Me inspiró la nueva canción de Lou y Lenki-kim. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me dio mucho gusto leerlos.

* * *

Chat Noir se siente feliz en el balcón con Marinette. Haría cualquier cosa por Marinette, incluso sería Banana Noir para ella. Pero fue solo por su seguridad, ¿verdad?

—Marinette, sé que estás enamorada de mí ...— dijo Chat Noir con seriedad. —Lamento que me guste Ladybug, pero eres importante para mí porque fui el peor guardaespaldas —dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

Marinette se sorprendió pero decidió no corregirlo, no puede decir que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Ella asintió.

—Cuando te vi salir con tus amigos, quería que yo también fuera tu amigo. Siento que te gusto cuando digo mis chistes divertidos. ¿Crees que te gustaría el verdadero yo?—dijo Chat Noir pensativo.

Marinette pensó por un momento. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber quién era Chat Noir. Tal vez un joven divertido y extrovertido haciendo bromas todo el tiempo.

—Creo que seremos buenos amigos, Chat Noir. Recuerda que soy tu fan. Y no te preocupes por Ladybug, tal vez puedas ser feliz con alguien más, y estoy feliz de que seas mi guardaespaldas —Marinette se sintió terrible por esta situación. Sabía que Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca podrían estar juntos, pero él merecía ser feliz con alguien más.

—Gracias por decir eso, Marinette. Te dejaré en tu casa ahora.

Chat Noir la dejó en su balcón.

—Dulces sueños princesa.—

* * *

Era tarde en la noche. Revisó su teléfono y lo vio. Muchas publicaciones sobre él y Marinette como una pareja, pero por alguna razón eso lo hizo sonreír. Plagg comenzó a comer su queso.

—Oye, Pragg, ¿qué piensas sobre Marinette y yo como pareja?— Pragg dejó caer su queso. Estaba a punto de decir que esa era la idea más fabulosa.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle a Ladybug antes de que Chat Noir salga con Marinette — dijo Pragg con una sonrisa. Adrien le estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto a Ladybug cuando recibió un mensaje de ella. Necesitaba hablar con él ahora.

* * *

El teléfono de Marinette estaba lleno de mensajes de texto y mensajes de sus amigos. Sus padres estaban durmiendo, por lo que no sabían las noticias sobre ella y Chat Noir por ahora. Pero esto era un gran problema. Alya le envió muchas publicaciones sobre ella y Chat Noir. Hawt Moth seguro también los había leído. Sabía que la única que podía detener esto era Ladybug.

Ella usó la ropa negra y el casco que usó Feast, por lo que nadie sabrá que ella era Ladybug, solo Chat Noir. Ella envió un mensaje de texto a Chat Noir para encontrarse con él en un parque. Chat Noir estaba sentado en un banco con su teléfono revisando todas las redes sociales.

—Chat Noir ... ¿En qué estabas pensando?— Ladybug preguntó enojada.

—Juro que esto es un error, solo fui su guardaespaldas. No te enfades conmigo, mi lady—. Chat Noir estaba mortificado por todos los chismes.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que seas el guardaespaldas de una civil. Marinette será el objetivo de Hawk Moth, solo la pones en peligro—. Ladybug sabía que era la persona más segura de París, pero Hawk Moth podía atacar a su familia e incluso a Adrien.

—Lo sé, mi lady. Solo que Marinette es alguien que merece ser protegida, no puedo soportar que sea akumatizada. No ella. Ella está enamorada de mí, no puedo romper su corazón— Char Noir estaba preocupado por la idea de que Marinette estuviera en peligro.

En ese momento, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir era sincero. Y pensó que Marinette estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto, el único a quien ama estaba en otro país. Y si Adrien sabría sobre esto, sería el final para ellos.

—No creo que debas salir con Marinette. Y no te preocupes por su seguridad, seré su guardaespaldas después de esto. Le haré saber que esto fue un error. Por favor, solo déjala en paz— decidió Ladybug que era para mejor Chat Noir desaparecer de la vida de Marinette.

Las palabras de Ladybug lastimaron a Chat Noir. ¿Una vida sin Marinette? Ella era su fan y le gustaba. No podía dejarla sola, pero sabía que quería quedarse con ella. No podía abandonarla.

—Ladybug ... Sabes que me gustas. Y confío en que serás un gran guardaespaldas para ella. Solo déjame decirle adiós—. Chat Noir estaba desconsolado. Su error puso a Marinette en peligro y Ladybug estaba enojada con él.

—Esta bien, te puedes despedir de ella— dijo Ladybug.

—Y sé que te gusta alguien más. Había estado pensando mucho en esto. Probablemente también estés con él y estés feliz con él. Debes entender que siempre mantendré a Marinette protegida incluso en las sombras—. Chat Noir decidió irse. Ladybug estaba feliz con alguien más. Quizás Chat Noir no podría proteger a Marinette más, pero Adrien definitivamente lo hará.

* * *

Ladybug se sentó. ¿Podría estar con Adrien algún día, o tendrá que dejarla ir como Chat Noir dejará ir a Marinette? Al menos, no más guardaespaldas. Ella sabe cómo protegerse. Ella revisó su teléfono. Hubo un mensaje de Chat Noir a Marinette acerca de reunirse mañana por la noche. Será la última vez que Marinette verá a Chat Noir, y eso la hizo sentir triste.

Tikki decidió hablar con ella.

—Creo que fuiste demasiado duro con él ... Marinette. —dijo Tikki.

—Oh, Tikki, tengo una pregunta, ¿qué sucede cuando alguien con un Miraculous se da cuenta de la identidad del otro?— Marinette dijo con tristeza.

—Cuando un héroe conoce la identidad del otro, pero el otro no sabe, hay dos opciones. La primera es revelar su identidad, y pueden trabajar juntos, o pueden renunciar a su Miraculous. La otra opción es que mantienen el secreto que conocen la identidad de su pareja —Tikki dijo, recordando a muchos héroes del pasado.

—No sé si Chat Noir trabajará conmigo cuando se dé cuenta de que soy un adolescente y que estoy enamorado de Adrien, pero trabajaré con él, no importa quién sea—dijo Marinette segura.

Tikki quería decir algo sobre Adrien, pero sabía que no debía. Entonces, ella trató de responder con inocencia.

—Tal vez no fue una mala idea que Chat Noir fuera el guardaespaldas de Marinette, parece desconsolado—. Marinette sonrió, estaba encantada con su guardaespaldas. Pero fue el final para ellos. Mañana será la última vez que Marinette y Chat Noir se verían.

* * *

Hawt Moth estaba pensando. Entonces, ¿Chat Noir era el novio de Marinette? Por suerte para él, Adrien estaba en otro país (en realidad era su doble y Adrien estaba en París). Entonces, preparó su ataque principal para Marinette. Luka leyó las publicaciones sobre Marinette y Chat Noir. Comenzó a sentir una emoción dentro de él. Y una mariposa llegó a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir estaba mirando a Marinette desde la mañana. Desde que salió de su casa a la escuela, cada movimiento la seguía con sus ojos verdes. En la noche tendría que despedirse de ella para siempre. Todavía podría hablar con ella como Adrien, pero a Marinette le gustaba Chat Noir o eso pensaba él.

Para mala suerte de él, parecía que el día no iba a ser tranquilo, porque apareció una versión oscura de Viperion. Estaba aukumatizado, era seguro. Los dos estaban siguiéndola de cerca y ambos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro. Cuando Marinette entró a la escuela, ambos se pusieron frente a frente.

— Luka… quiero decir Viperion. ¿Por qué estás de negro? **—**dijo Chat Noir confuso.

— Aléjate de ella, Chat Noir. Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Ladybug, ¿por qué metes a Marinette en todo esto?

Antes de que Chat Noir pudiera responder, recibió un golpe. Luka estaba molesto. No quedó de otra que pelear, mientras llegaba Ladybug. Para la mala suerte de Chat Noir, el Viperion akumatizado podía regresar en el tiempo y le dio una golpiza. Cada vez que iba a ganar, el tiempo regresaba y terminaba más dañado. Ladybug no llegó por los siguientes minutos, que para ellos fueron horas de regreso en el tiempo. Con la ayuda de Plagg, Chat Noir pudo huir a la escuela, estaba sangrando y con el trabajo rasgado. Tenía que seguir protegiendo a Marinette.

Plagg pudo dejar a Chat Noir en los casilleros mientras fue a buscar a Tikki. Chat Noir necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

Marinette estaba en clase distraída, cuando vio en la ventana a Plagg intentando llamar su atención. Al momento pidió permiso para salir al baño. No pensaba que se encontraría a un Chat Noir a punto de desmayarse en los casilleros de la escuela.

Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Estaba Chat Noir con sangre y débil. Se acercó a él.

—Gatito, ¿quién hizo esto? **—**dijo Marinette intentando no llorar.

—Viperion es muy fuerte y está akumatizado, por favor, Marinette, yo te protegeré, cuando llegué Ladybug todo está habrá terminado. **—**Chat Noir intentó levantarse, pero se cayó.

Marinette estaba devastada, tenía que transformarse rápido, justo cuando iba a dejar la puerta, apareció Viperion versión oscura.

—Marinette, al fin te encontré. **—**Viperion se empezó a acerca a ella.

Chat Noir lanzó su cataclismo a la puerta, evitando que Viperion akumatizado avanzará, pero Viperion regresó en el tiempo y evitó el golpe.

—No te preocupes Marinette, sólo le tengo que quitar el anillo a Chat Noir y yo seré tu guardaespaldas por siempre.

—Viperion… ¿por qué? **—**dijo Marinette asustada.

—Chat Noir no te merece. —respondió Viperion cada vez más cerca del débil Chat Noir. No había nadie más para ayudarles.

Este no era el Luka que Marinette conocía. Sabía que Viperion podría regresar en el tiempo y no habría forma de salvar a Chat Noir si no llegaba Ladybug.

Los recuerdos de Marinette se inundaron de los momentos con Chat Noir. Podría estar enamorada de Adrien, pero se dio cuenta que no soportaría que lo lastimarán a Chat Noir. Recordó todas las sonrisas con él, todas las bromas y todos los coqueteos. Chat Noir no era solo su compañero, era la persona más especial para él. Marinette estaba segura de lo que haría.. Esta decisión haría que dejará de ser Ladybug, pero para ella era más importante salvarlo.

—Tikki… transfórmame.

Viperion se retractó. No podía lastimar a Marinette por nada del mundo. No regresó en el tiempo. Luchó contra la akumatización y fue el momento que Ladybug mandó a llamar el Lucky Charm.

En los casilleros en la escuela, estaba Luka, Chat Noir débil y Ladybug. Ahora Luka y Chat Noir sabían su secreto y sabía que lo iba a cambiar todo.

—Luka, por favor lleva a Chat Noir al hospital, yo tengo que hablar con alguien.

Ladybug / Marinette se agachó para ver a los ojos del herido Chat Noir.

—Lo siento gatito, todo esto es mi culpa. Es probable que no nos volvamos a ver. Gracias por todo. **—**le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Chat Noir intentó decir algo, pero se desmayó. Ladybug se quitó los aretes y se fue dejando a Chat Noir en las manos de Luka. Sabía que no podría volver a salir a aventuras con Chat Noir y que Ladybug tendría que desaparecer.

Cuando Marinette se fue, Luka vio como Chat Noir se des transformaba siendo Adrien. Entonces Luka entendió todo. Nunca podría estar con Marinette, sus celos casi logran que matará a Adrien, pero él se aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz. Levantó a Adrien y lo llevó al hospital.

* * *

Nota: Para mí Viperion es uno de los más fuertes. Ya casi estoy llegando al final, espero que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
